sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sonic - You Can Do Anything
thumb|right|335 px"Sonic - You Can Do Anything", también conocida como "Toot Toot Sonic Warrior", es el tema de apertura de las versiones japoneses y PAL de Sonic CD. Fue reemplazada por la canción "Sonic Boom ", cuando el juego fue lanzado en los Estados Unidos y partes de Europa. "Sonic - You Can Do Anything" fue compuesta y producida por Masafumi Ogata e interpretada por Keiko Utoku con voces adicionales por Casey Rankin (quien también escribió la letra de la canción). Letra Inglés= ::10 - 10 Here we go again! ::9 - 9 Don't fall behind! ::8 - 8 Say, don't be late! ::7 - 7 Destination heaven! ::6 - 5 Stay alive! ::4 - 3 Now it's you and me! ::2 - 1 We're gonna have fun ::Say, blast off! Hey! ::Excalibar - It's not that far ::What do ya make? - Give & Take ::Goin' home - Time Zone ::Check out Egg - He's never alone ::Leather'n Lace - Get in place! ::What do y' get? - Say, fast jet! ::Doom Room - Cosmic zoom ::Heads up, Jake - It's Sonic boom! ::Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior - Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior ::Your hour is near at hand, ::You've got the power to save the land! ::Take a little chance - Slip on through ::Y' gotta survive no matter what you do ::You gotta do for you ::Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior - Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior ::The power is in your mind ::To save the planet and conquer time! ::Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior ::Deep in space and time ::Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior ::Forever in your mind! ::Nothing can survive, the will to stay alive ::'Cause if you try, you can do anything! ::Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior ::Always takes a chance ::Toot, toot, Sonic Warrior ::Never says he can't! ::Nothing can survive, the will to stay alive ::'Cause if you try, you can do anything! |-| Español= :: '' 10-10 Aquí vamos otra vez! '' :: '' 9-9 No te quedes atrás! '' :: '' 8-8 Oye, no llegues tarde! '' :: '' 7-7 Sigue el destino! '' :: '' 6-5 Mantente vivo! '' :: '' 4-3 Ahora tú y yo! '' :: '' 2 - 1 Vamos a divertirnos '' :: '' Di, despegar! ¡Oye!'' :: '' Excalibur - No es tan lejos '' :: '' ¿Qué hacen? - Dar y recibir'' :: '' Yeendo a casa - Zona de Tiempo' ' :: '' Echa un vistazo a Egg - Nunca esta solo '' :: '' Cuero y cordon - Quedate en tu lugar! '' :: '' ¿Donde llegar? - Oye, corre rápido ! :: '' Habitación de la perdicion - Zoom cósmico '' :: '' Aviso - Es Sonic Boom! '' :: '' Toot, Toot, Sonic Warrior - Toot, Toot, Sonic Warrior '' :: '' Tu hora esta acercando '' :: '' Tienes el poder para salvar la tierra! '' :: '' Arriesgate - no te resbales! '' :: '' Tienes que sobrevir no importa lo que haces' ' :: '' Tienes que hacerlo por ti '' :: '' Toot, Toot, Sonic Warrior - Toot, Toot, Sonic Warrior '' :: '' El poder está en tu mente '' :: '' Para salvar el planeta y conquistar tiempo! '' :: '' Toot, Toot, Sonic Warrior '' :: '' Profundo en el espacio y el tiempo '' :: '' Toot, Toot, Sonic Warrior '' :: '' Por siempre en tu mente! '' :: '' Puedes sobrevivir,solo con la voluntad de seguir con vida '' :: '' 'Porque si lo intentas, puedes hacer cualquier cosa!' ' :: '' Toot, Toot, Sonic Warrior '' :: '' Siempre tiene una oportunidad '' :: '' Toot, Toot, Sonic Warrior '' :: '' Nunca di que no puedes! '' :: '' Puedes sobrevir,con la voluntad de seguir con vida '' :: '' Porque si lo intentas, puedes hacer cualquier cosa! Categoría:Música Categoría:Música de Sonic CD